


Dzisiaj w Asgardzie

by Tokomi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Spoilers, piosenka, przeróbka kolędy, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Spoilery do Thor: Ragnarok!Na melodię "Dzisiaj w Betlejem", oczywiście.





	Dzisiaj w Asgardzie

Dzisiaj w Asgardzie, dzisiaj w Asgardzie  
Wesoła nowina  
Boginię Śmierci, Boginię Śmierci  
Zniszczył syn Odyna.

Ref:  
Hela powstała  
Świat zniszczyć chciała  
Zacząć na nowo  
Zostać królową  
Asgard rozwalony  
Loki ucieszony  
To Ragnarok ogłoszony!

Thor, Bóg piorunów, Thor, Bóg piorunów  
Oczko sobie stracił  
Ale się Loki, ale się Loki  
Na tym nie wzbogacił

Niedobra Hela, niedobra Hela  
Mjolnir rozwaliła  
Ja będę ciągle, ja będę ciągle  
Za Mya-mya tęskniła!

Kiedy Thor rzucił, kiedy Thor rzucił  
Coś, co Loki złapał  
Wtedy na pewno, wtedy na pewno  
Thor przytulił brata

Helo niemiła, Helo niemiła  
Jesteś pojebana  
Lepiej czym prędzej, lepiej czym prędzej  
Wracaj do Mariana!

Co za Walkiria, co za Walkiria  
Ciągle tutaj pije  
Gdy Thor po walce, gdy Thor po walce  
Ledwo tylko żyje!

Loki się cieszy, Loki się cieszy  
Bratu Hulk wpierdolił  
Bo teraz Thor wie, bo teraz Thor wie  
Jak to, kurwa, boli!

Odyn umiera, Odyn umiera  
Mnie to nie obchodzi,  
Bo w garniturze, bo w garniturze  
Loki teraz chodzi

Thora nie było, Thora nie było  
Brat się dobrze bawił  
Dostał on sztukę, dostał on sztukę  
I pomnik postawił.


End file.
